Xiu Zhuang Ignato
Xiu Zhuang Ignato, generally known simply as Zhuang, was the only son of Empress Syana and Qzare Xiu Wandao. He was the last Emperor of Ignato to hold effective power. Early life Wandao had been held in captivity in the Ignato Empire between 376 and 381, until his release was negotiated with Syana. Following his return to the Imperium, he followed a policy of conciliation with the north, opening Salterri borders to foreigners for the first time, and inviting many foreign rulers to visit Xianzhi Urbe for the Moonshroud Festival in 392. After he and Syana met again at the festival, they became friends and later lovers. Each of them had lost their first partner young and felt able to marry for love. As part of the marriage agreement and to avoid a succession dispute, any children of their union were barred from succession in the Imperium. Zhuang was born in 400, the same year his half-brother Xiu Tian'o died fighting the undead in Shengdi. Wandao's brother Hanyeo thus became heir presumptive, and he in turn recognised his bastard son Li Tailong, who adopted the name Xiu Tailong. Zhuang possessed some Cloudiz features, thanks to otherwise unknown (outside the family) Cloudiz parentage on his father's side. An intelligent young man with a scholarly interest, Zhuang travelled to Jarrland with his parents after his mother's abdication, where he was betrothed to King Athelmere's daughter Eirwynn. He returned to Woodwind alone after his parents departed to travel together in retirement. At around the same time Tailong began courting Eirwynn's twin sister, Ambryn, and the two cousins became close, venturing on a hunting expedition with Martin Grant-Tremblor, claimant to the regency of AQUA. Rise Zhuang involved himself in the government of his half-sister Mira, who he seemed to hold in a degree of contempt. Where Mira opted to reverse or abandon many traditional Ignato policies, especially in foreign affairs, Zhuang made an effort to maintain allies and corresponded personally with foreign heads of state. The son of two well-regarded leaders, Zhuang appeared to offer a sense of continuity and was initially viewed in some circles as a capable administrator and worthy successor to Syana. Eventually it became apparent to some Ignato allies, including Tailong, that Zhuang was not merely offering counsel to Mira but was taking steps to develop his own foreign policy in direct contradiction not only of Mira's wishes but with the legacy of his parents. He also had plans to assert his claim to the Silver Throne, despite being barred from the Salterri succession. Attempts were made to warn Mira of his potential plot against her, but if they were received it was too late, and Zhuang seized the throne of Ignato in 418. In the Imperium, the Priory denounced Hanyeo, beginning the Wars of the Mandate. Hanyeo was killed in battle and Tailong did not immediately assert his claim, while the Priory crowned Zuida Rongyao as Qzare. Zhuang saw this as an opportunity, gathered the armies of the Ignato Empire, with some Grizzland troops, and marched south to assert his own claim, invoking his father's memory as an incentive for the Salterri vassals to fight for him. Fall The Salterri were however weary of fighting and disillusioned with Zhuang following the discovery of his plans to partition the Imperium. Tailong joined Rongyao in repelling Zhuang's army in Bor-Teire, and they fought an inconclusive battle from with Zhuang withdrew, making camp and planning to press his attack. Zhuang had overplayed his hand, and antagonised his partners in the Triumvirate. While his troops were still encamped, a second Triumviral army, acting under the authority of the Shahidi Mkuu, was sent south to arrest him for treason and the murder of Empress Mira. Zhuang had the advantage of numbers, but his troops refused to fight, and allowed him to be taken prisoner and returned to Miji Mkuu, where he was put on trial. Rulers from around Telluris were called to witness the trial or give testimony, including Empress Syana, who returned from retirement for the occasion. Zhuang was found guilty on all charges and sentenced to death. Legacy Zhuang's war was the last gasp of the old Ignato Empire, which was dissolved in the aftermath of Zhuang's trial. Syana retook the throne only for long enough to renounce her family's title. Executive authority in the Triumvirate passed to the High Guildmaster of Hrathan-Tuor. In Salteire, Zhuang's actions were considered crimes perpetrated by the house of Xiu, and were used as evidence of the Priory's need for independence and the loss of the Silver Mandate by the Imperial family. References Category:Rulers Category:Characters Category:Cloudiz Category:Characters of Telluris Category:Rulers of Telluris